New Hope
by Chibi Tsunade
Summary: Same old story. her best friend gets hitched with her boyfriend and he's the new guy there to comfort her.Can Sakura learn to trust anyone else,Or will she have no hope left. "...It was my diabetes acting up again...." Chapter 7 revised.
1. New Hope

* * *

Hope you like this...Teehee...it's an apology for not updating my stories...i'm kind of blank and it's not working well for me...but i promise...that i'll do my best to update New Hope...when i get the time and luckily it's summer...so you should be expecting new chapters for this story as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..but i do own the story plot

* * *

-

-

-

New Hope

-

新しい希望

-

-

-

-

They entered the great hall

They entered the great hall. Excited about the big dance. A beautiful ballroom all dressed up for their coming greeted them. Couples paired up together on the huge dance floor moving accordingly to the slow beat. They slowly danced cherishing each other as thou it was the last night of their life

Sakura walked past the big crowd. Tears falling down her delicate face. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. Her supposed to be best friend stood their watching in horror as amber left the room.

Sakura never wanted to see her ex or even her best friend whom she had been a friend with since kindergarten.

She was started to walk fast, until she tripped on the cold hard floor. She let out a big sob, as she shook uncontrollably. This wasn't supposed to happen to her during her prom night. This night was supposed to be filled with dreams coming true.

Not some big nightmare leaving her best friend-less and boyfriend-less at the same time. It was like a tragedy happening right before her eyes. She got up and kept on walking to the exit. She wanted to leave and never come back.

She felt useless for the first time in her life. She felt like she wasn't needed at all. Worst of all, she felt _lonely_. She sniffed, how long had it been since she had felt lonely. She fumbled with her purse, searching for the keys to her brother's motorcycle.

Yeah, she had to ride here, because her stupid boyfriend forgot to pick her up. She took out her keys, put it in the ignition and drove off, though her tears were blinding her.

She drove off; she wished that she could leave these sad memories behind her. She was still driving increasing the speed with every intention of wanting to find a reason to live.

Her phone rang; startling her at first, she started to cry even more at this rate. It was their song. Her ex-boyfriend, Sai had sung it especially for her on her birthday. It was a beautiful song.

She silently sang the song in her head.

She reached out for her phone answered it, "hello,"

"Listen Sakura I'm sorry…" the voice she loved and still did, the voice that made her want to make everyday a special day.

"Sai," she said

"Forget me, forget everything we were, I want you to forget me. Leave me out of your head, please Sai," she said before closing the phone, talking to him was breaking her heart more than ever. She continued crying.

She kept on increasing the speed more and more. She came to a complete stop. The beach. She loved the beach a lot, it was her second home.

When she was little, her brother would bring her here a lot and they would play with the sand, making sand castles, collecting seashells and swimming around the water until they got tired.

That was until, he moved out of the house, going to college. Sakura felt lonely.

Her parents were in France. They lived there, while she lived in Tokyo with her aunt in a 4-bedroom condo.

She took seat the sand, looking up, staring at the starry sky. She took in deep, long breaths. She calmed down at last. She smiled; it was so much like what her brother did on weekends.

She closed her eyes and stayed there for some time. She would go to her aunt's place later. Now, she would lie down on the sand and relax.

She stayed there for an hour, thinking about Sai and her relationship. Sakura got up, walking to her motorcycle. She sighed; they really screwed up this time. She didn't know what to do anymore.

-

-

-

-

Sakura got up. She lazily got up from her bed, lazily stretching, she yawned. She slowly walked to the washroom and had a short shower. She walked down stairs and ate her breakfast, which was all ready for her in the kitchen.

She munched on the bacon, savoring the delicious taste of her aunt's well-know bacon and eggs. She got up from her seat and went over to wash the plates. Later, she headed back to the washroom; she started to brush her teeth. She thought about all that had happened last night.

She combed through her wavy pink hair, with her fingers, grabbed her backpack and left to go to school.

She usually walked to school. She would take her normal route, passing by the beautiful park. There was a tree in the middle of the park, it was huge. When she was little, Sakura would go there and swing on her rope.

She reached her destination. She lightly pushed the gates, suddenly having second thoughts. What if she ran into them, she really didn't need it early in the morning? She took a deep breath and entered the big, bronze colored gates.

She looked around, there were loads of people in this school, and the chances of her running into them are 1-100. She just stood there, ignoring the people who were whispering about her.

She took off into the library she went, it was her sanctuary. She walked in the semi-dusty library. She walked to her usual spot and looked at the table; the books she had taken out were still in its place.

She brought her book up and traced the initials of the book. She smiled softly, placing the book down on the table. She sat down and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and looked at the library clock…7:40… it was really close till school would start.

Sakura got up and walked outside… if she knew what would happen next, she would have never left the library.

Sakura's eyes started to widen, there they were. The traitors that had made her feel this way. Her used to be friends, 'Sai and Ino.' They were standing outside and kissing each other senseless.

Sakura felt helpless, her legs gave up and she fell down on the hard cement floor. She fell on her knees, crying really hard.

Apparently Sakura was sobbing really hard, the couple broke apart, and to look at what was happening.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered. Ino was out of breath; she didn't know what to say.

The fact that her supposed to be best friend was right there, witnessing what had just happened with Ino and her ex, Sai.

Sakura got up; she picked her things and ran away, like the night of the prom, she just ran to where her feet would take her.

She ran into the empty hallways and just collapsed, crying bitterly, sobbing uncontrollably.

She continued to sob, until she saw a hand in front of her. She looked up, with widened eyes and saw a person standing right in front of her, giving her a small, sad smile.

She took the hand and was pulled up in an instant, making her bump into the person chest.

All of a sudden, Sakura just broke down, crying into the stranger's chest, wetting his shirt.

The stranger, startled with the sudden break down and the sudden hug, just tried to comfort Sakura the best way he could. He just let her cry on him, he didn't care how long; he just hopped that the girl would be okay.

Sakura fainted on the stranger's arms. He sighed, carrying her over to the nurse's office.

"What happened?" the nurse asked, as she saw Sakura unconscious. "She had a rough morning and just fainted in the hallway," the stranger said.

"And who may you be?" the nurse asked him. "Uchiha Sasuke, miss." He said as he gently put Sakura on the clinic bed.

Sakura got up; she looked around and saw a really neatly cleaned room.

"Where am I?" Sakura thought out loud. "Oh you're awake," Sakura heard a voice coming from the room door. She turned around and saw the same person, who she cried on yesterday.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, a little scared. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself," he said. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you are, "he politely asked. Sakura. "Umm, I'm Haruno Sakura," she said, she was still scared, but felt a little comfortable around him, but still didn't trust him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you, The nurse told me to reach you home and since I didn't know where that was, I just brought you here,"

"Oh," Sakura said. "What were you doing in my school yesterday?" she suddenly asked.

"That, I just moved here with my family, I went to your school yesterday because I had to enroll myself, my parents are almost never around and I had to enroll myself or no one would," he said.

"Oh, how do you like it here so far?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. "I guess it's been well… if you don't mind me asking. Why were you crying in the school hallway?"

"So you like this school, well I must say it's a really good school," she said quickly, hinting that she wasn't ready to talk about her previous break down.

They didn't talk after that…. he could tell that she needed to go home badly, so being the gentleman he is he dropped her off at her place. Of course with directions provided by Sakura

They finally reached her place and when they did, Sakura wished that she'd never leave.

She felt too close to him; it was like they were connected and part of this reason was that her now tagged enemies, Sai and Ino, where right at her very doorstep.

Nauseated, Sakura took her seatbelt off and whispered a quick thanks to Sasuke, her new found friend. She exited the car, with one smile, which quickly disappeared as she walked over to the couple.

"What are you doing here?" she coldly asked them; her eyes were filled with nothing but anger and coldness, which she felt towards them.

"Sakura…I just want to say that," Ino started, but never got to finish her sentence because Sakura cut her off.

"You have nothing to say… it was perfectly clear about how you felt. When you kissed my ex… Sai!" She said, bitterly to them with fury in her heart.

"We never intended to hurt you Sakura…"Sai said softly.

"Never, intended to…what you intended to do, huh…just keep me out in the dark while you and Ino made out in my house. Huh? Is that what you wanted? To do it behind my back? To make look like a fool?" She raised her voice higher and higher with every word that was spoken.

The couple just stood there, like they always did. Dumfounded by her recent words.

Sakura couldn't take this anymore; all she wanted was to be alone, was that so hard to ask?

She softly squeaked when she heard a honk, she turned around and saw, Sasuke, right there in his car. He picked a good time to stay. She mentally noted to thank him for staying. Just when it got awkward.

Sakura walked to his car and banged the door, she wanted them to know that she was furious with them; she wanted then to know how hurt she felt.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Please review and i'll give you all double fudge browines with your favourite ice cream on top.

* * *


	2. Author's Note

Okay guys...I'm sorry about the mix up with names off New Hope...Originally it was based on a story about Amber and Daniel and her supposed to be friends Emily and Steven...

I did as gift for a good friend of mine...and since i've been having a writers block lately...i decided that i would just make it a Sakux Sasu story as an apology to everyone who read my stories and are waiting for me update...I apologize for the mix up...

I'm really really really sorry and as an apology i'll do my best top finish and update New Hope as soon as possible...

Thanks for coping up with me...


	3. Something to cry about

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto...but i do own the story plot

_**I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed me to tell me about my charecter mix up...without they're reviews i wouldn't have know my mistake.**_

**_thank you:_**

**_SilverxWolf_**

**anonomous fan**

_SasuSaku13636_

'nd last but not least...

**_SunriseHorizon_**

* * *

-

-

-

**New Hope**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

新しい希望

-

-

-

-

Sakura sighed as she and Sasuke left those two traitors. Sasuke made an abrupt stop, when they were surely far away from Sai and Ino.

"Wanna talk about it?" he questioned Sakura; concern was visible in his deep, smooth voice.

"I'd rather not, I'm sorry," she said, while looking at his face. His eyes brows furrowed. He was very concerned about her, she could tell.

"Why should you be sorry? You don't want to talk about it, so its okay," he said, as he lifted his hand up from the steering wheel. He leaned over to Sakura's side and pushed away some stray banks that were in her face.

Sakura looked at him with confusion. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a neat freak, I got it from my mom," he said, as he smiled.

Sakura looked at him and giggled, she thought that he was funny.

"So captain, where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked her, still smiling.

"Anywhere but back there," she said as she shivered inwardly.

"Which is..?" he questioned her. She giggled again, before stopping. It looked like she was thinking hard. She stopped to think for a small second before saying…

"Can we go to the beach?" She asked him with cute little puppy dog eyes. "Aye, Aye Captain" he said as he gave a fake salute.

This time, Sakura laughed, he was really starting to get on her good side.

"You're funny you know, I think that this start of a new friendship," she said, while she smiled widely.

They drove off, to the beach. When they finally reached their destination, Sakura finally said,

"I love the beach; it's my favorite place to be. I used to go here before with my big brother." Tears started to escape her Jade eyes.

She quickly wiped her tears and got out the car, with Sasuke by her side.

"Sasuke?" she questioned as they started to walk on the beach, the sun was setting, the beach looked gorgeous with the rays of red, yellow had started to color the beach, leaving a glow on the sand.

"Hmm," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"Can you tell me about your past?" she questioned him, as she sat on the sand, she sat with her knees in front of her.

"If I tell you, will you tell me about what your past is?" he asked, joining her on the cool sand.

"Sure," she said.

"It all started when I was younger, I used to go here for my holidays to visit my Grandma, before she passed away. I used to go to this exact beach with my brother. We used to splash around in the water, playing and running around the beach. That was before my Grandma died as I said before. Then my family started to become distant to each other my mom decided that it would be better if we moved here because there would be no one to take care of the house. I guess that's all" he said smiling sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry she said, as she caressed his hand, in order to comfort him.

"Now can you tell me about you?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well it all started when I was younger then…. I had just gone to elementary school; I was bullied a lot because they thought I was an easy subject. I didn't have many friends until, Sai and Ino had befriended me. We were tight and stuck together until junior high, I told Sai that I liked him and we started to go out. We sort of drifted apart from then on." She said looking onto the horizon, she sighed.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"It's getting dark soon; I think we should leave now. Don't you think so Sasuke?" She asked him.

"Umm fine if that's what you want," he said, you could see sadness in her eyes, but then it quickly disappeared.

Sakura just stood up, she was still looking outside. Sasuke noticed that she didn't want to leave.

He lightly held her hand, "It's okay to cry," he whispered in her ear, while he caressed her hair lightly.

Sakura, who had a lot of things going on in her head, just broke down, again like before. This time it was different, there was someone to hold her tightly, when she felt sad.

Sasuke, she thought before saying, "thank you…. Thank you for being there for me, thank you for holding me," she said as she hugged him back.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just looked down at her beautiful tear-stained face and wiped the tears that were on her face.

He understood how she felt, inside Sasuke felt rage take over him. He didn't know why, but he felt like she left something out.

He didn't want to pressure for answers, so they went home in silence. Mostly because she fell asleep on the way.

-

-

-

-

Saukra sighed as she quickly wrote the notes on her school board. Yesterday had been fun though, it was tense.

As she finished completing her text, she closed her book and laid her head on the desk. She had been thinking about what happened to her lately, the encounters had been really agitating.

It was at least a week since Sai and Ino had talked to her, it seemed like they had given up trying to explain.

She heard the dismissal bell, telling her that there was lunch the next period, but she didn't want any.

She had been extra careful with avoiding them and she was successful, but sometimes she wasn't successful at times.

She walked up to her locker and kept her notes in there. She brought her lunch out and took the apple in the little brown bag.

She wiped it and took a small bite, before turning around, to search for Sasuke. To tell you the truth, she had become so fond of him lately; they had been spending a lot of time together.

Sakura heard someone whisper from behind her. But as she turned around, she didn't see anyone.

'I thought that someone was there,' she thought quickly, as she shook her head.

Sakura sighed again, as she ran her hand through her hair. She had been looking for Sasuke for half of lunch, but still couldn't find him.

'Relax, it's just lunch and since when couldn't you go anywhere without him,' she thought.

"Sakura, you're worrying to yourself, he's just fine," she thought out loud and continued to search the library. She was allowed in the library for lunch, the librarian had given her privileges, to come to the library and eat there.

She decided to give up, and turned around. But that moment on, Sakura was hit on her pressure point and knocked out cold.

The person carried her to a nearby janitor's closet. Or may I say people; yes there were more than one person in on this, people who wanted to talk to her for a really long time.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke walked around the school hallways; he had just come out of the school office. There was a phone call for him…

Flashback:

"_Uchiha Sasuke, please report to the office immediately." Sasuke heard the P.A. system call._

_He was on his way to meet Sakura; he knew that she would be waiting for him in the library. He was a little worried though; she might not have heard the P.A. He really needed to go to the office though, the last time he was late… well lets just say it didn't go well for Sasuke._

_As he opened the dark oak door of the school office, he saw Ms. Maria, the school secretary. "Ms. Maria, I have a phone call to attend to. My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said as politely as he could._

_He wished that he was with Sakura, he felt as if it was his responsibility to protect her from the likes of Sai and Ino._

_She silently handed him the phone and went back to her work, "Hello," Sasuke said into the phone receiver. "Sasuke, honey," He heard a woman reply back._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, worriedly. His mom only called him at school, when there was a big problem at home. _

"_It's Itachi, he's sick…" he heard her say, with an unsteady voice._

"_What's wrong with him mom? Can't he stay home today? Are you busy? Do you want me to go home and check on him?"Sasuke asked, his eyebrows furrowed, he was getting really worried. He loved Itachi a lot; he was the only one who understood him. _

"_Itachi I-I-I-I-Itachi has Stomach Cancer, We went to the doctor's today because Itachi felt pain in his stomach and also because he had a big headache. They took an x-ray and they found a big tumor in his stomach, Sasuke, I don't have money for his medication." Sasuke's mom finished, sobbing bitterly._

_Sasuke, who was frozen with shock, dropped the phone and it cluttered nosily on the floor. His breathing was heavy. The secretary looked up from her work, everyone in the office stopped what they were doing, just to look at Sasuke._

"_Sir is everything okay?" the secretary asked, even though she knew this would happen. His mother called and told her the news before she told Sasuke._

"_Y-Y-Y-Yeah," Sasuke said, sadly, picking up the phone and placing it in its correct place._

_End of flashback:_

I was his dad's entire fault, He didn't tell anyone this, but his dad had left to go abroad when Itachi, Sasuke's eldest brother was only a year old. He had run out on them, leaving his pregnant mom with him, the unborn baby. And he hasn't made contact with them since, he didn't even send money.

Even though Itachi worked, his payment wasn't a lot. They had just moved here after all and Itachi was still a college student.

Sasuke sighed, he really needed to vent this out, he walked into the library and he searched for Sakura, he really needed to tell someone.

* * *

well another end of a perfectly good chapter of new hope.

Hope you enjoyed it. I know i enjoyed writing it.

If you review...I'll give you...pie ala mode with an extra topping of caramel ice cream and extra chocolate syrup on top...)...

* * *


	4. Things to get Frustrated about

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..but i do own the story plot

Hope you like it...

* * *

-

-

-

New Hope

-

新しい希望

-

-

-

-

Sakura got up, where was she. It was like déjà vu all over again. Last thing she remembered was that she was in the library, searching for Sasuke and all of a sudden she was knocked out.

"She's awake," she heard someone say.

"Sasuke?" she questioned.

"Sakura, we finally get to talk to you. After all this time." She heard a voice say, a voice that she knew to well.

"Ino," Sakura spat out. "Let me out of here and I'll not tell the principal that you kidnapped me," She said, voice laced with venom.

"Sakura listen to me" Ino pleaded.

"Listen to you? Hah, why should I listen to you? When **YOU** AND MY EX-**BOYFRIEND **WHERE SPOTTED **KISSING** AT **MY PROM DAY**. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD. BECAUSE I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND ONE!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura, **SHUT UP** AND LET HER EXPLAIN!" Sai said, he didn't like the fact that She was yelling at **his** girlfriend.

"AND YOU… I SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU NOW? YOU BACKSTABBED ME BY **DATING** MY **BEST FRIEND** BEHIND MY BACK. YOU EVEN **PROMISED** THAT YOU WOULDN'T BREAK MY HEART, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU MESSED IT UP!" Sakura yelled at him, only to get slapped in the face by Ino.

"NEVER TALK **TO MY BOYFRIEND**THAT WAY!" she screamed with all she had.

Sakura said nothing, her eyes became blank and she had a deadly look on her face. Whenever Sakura got pissed off, she would punch her punching dummy and from that day, it was all torn up and broken.

"I never should have accepted this from day 1," Sakura said, as she pulled out a worn out silver necklace; she still wore it, it was from her days when she got bullied. Sai and Ino gave that her as token of their friendship.

She threw it on the floor and all that was heard was the cluttering of the necklace.

"Sakura," she heard Ino whisper.

"You two had a chance to be there for me, yet you never were. You two had a chance to be my friend, yet you never were. So why should I care anymore?" Sakura said as she left the janitor's closet.

-

-

-

-

She walked to the library and sighed; she spotted Sasuke sitting on one of the old wooden chairs, reading a book.

Her eyes widened, it was her old diary. How'd it get there? She was as confused as confused can get.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

He turned around, and smiled, though you could see that something was disturbing him, "hi," he greeted.

"Where'd you get that from?" she asked.

"Oh this old thing? I saw it lying n the table and decided that it was lonely and I read it. Why do you know the author of this book? It's really good and really emotional." He said, with a smile.

"I'm sorry I don't know the author," Sakura lied. "What's it about anyway?" she asked pretending to be curious.

They both sat down on the chairs, "It's about this girl who was bullied and picked on in school. And every time she came home, it was either with bruises all over her face or a fractured leg or arm. One day someone pushed her against a tree as she was walking around a park and these two guys had belted her good and hit her bad, while she was tied against a tree. She was saved but went into a coma for six weeks. While she was there, two people befriended her. She fell in love with one of them and told him, so they started to go out. That's all" Sasuke said.

"It's really interesting and really emotional. I like the way, every time that she wrote in this supposed to be diary."He said, cracking a big grin.

Sakura didn't say anything; she was to lost in her thoughts to notice what he had said.

_Flashback:_

_11-year-old Sakura was walking around a park, all alone. She was minding her own business when all of a sudden; she was gagged and tied to a tree._

_Her eyes were closed at the time and she didn't want to open them._

_The moment she did, she regretted it. "So little girl, from what I heard from my cousin, you've been annoying her all week and she's had enough of it." This big tall man, said to her._

_It was Dai and Urihara, Cousins of Rika Tsukia, Dai was a tall person, wild and rough. You could tell by the way he dressed, his hair disheveled, clothes all torn and rings on his hands. Urihara was a short person, really rowdy like those gangsters you see in movies, he dresses exactly like Dai but hair was long and combed back._

_They took off her gag and all of a sudden, she was hit in the gut. She bit her tongue due to the massive pain in her gut._

_She screamed at the top her lungs but it came all muffled because she was gagged again._

_Blood started to drip down the sides of her mouth and the gag they used was soaking up all the blood._

"_Let me go!" She screamed in pain, only for it to be muffled. _

_She was belted and hit in every place they could think off. She was crying real hard, her face all red from screaming and blood on her face. You'd think that she could get enough but she was wrong._

_They kept on continuing for another five minutes. Sakura decided that it was her time to go unto heaven. She was all ready to die, anything to get away from this pain. They cut her face a little and left her. Sakura was unconscious when someone found her_

_She was in the hospital, her mom sobbing continually and her dad sitting on a chair praying for her to get up. She was unconscious for nine weeks and being was in a coma for six more, she got up once, but was sleeping again, she was just a little girl and it was a miracle that she was even alive._

_The boys were found, they were drunk that day and they're cousin had annoyed them non-stop that time. They were sent to prison for a lifetime._

_End of flashback:_

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her, thoughtfully.

"Nothing, just thinking about that poor girl, who was bullied a lot." She said. She wasn't lying at all, she was thinking about her traumatic experience.

She looked at his face and realized that he was worrying about her.

The bell rang. It was time to go back to school.

"Hey, um Sasuke can we walk after school today?" Sakura asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah, Sure why not?" he said, smiling, as he left the library.

Sakura sighed again, this time she was serious. She didn't want to see those two again or she would finally snap out of it.

-

-

-

-

Sakura got up from her seat, She was happy that school was finally over. The thought of running into Sai and Ino again turned her good mood off.

They were in the same class as her, so it was kind of hard avoiding someone who was right there in front of your face.

She walked out the door, after turning in her assignment. They were doing a project on Cancer cells, how it slowly destroys the body. It was due next week, 'a whole week to do my project, Fun' Sakura thought as she walked through the hallways.

She continued to walk and was tripped onto the cold, hard cement floor. She heard little giggles and was furious, when Sakura was in a bad mood, she could get real fierce and wanted pounce a lot.

She slowly got up, but was pushed down again. She let out a growl, "Whoever did that, will regret it." She said, rage was visible in each word.

Usually Sakura would let this slip past her, but she was ticked off by the encounter. She got up and went over to the group of girlie girl group in front of her, as a matter of fact; they were the only ones there when she fell, coincidence much?

"Like hey girls, I want to know something that's like so important, Like there's one of you that like pushed me and I want to know who," Sakura said in an intimidating, girly type of voice, while rolling her eyes at them.

"Like hey! We do not like talk like that," this strawberry blond, said, well more like shrieked.

"Well one of you better like own up to me or you girlie girls better make a run for it." Sakura said, in a very angry voice.

"Um Sakura, you better like not give us a threat or we'll like tell the principal and you'll like be suspended," the brunette said to Sakura, in a much underestimated voice.

"Opps did I threaten you, what I meant was" Sakura didn't finish, but she took her bottle of freezing water and soaked the group wet.

"You better watch yourself," Sakura said, glaring at the group. The group shivered with fright. They were very scared of this new Sakura. What happened to our sweet little Sakura, well, she changed, the heartbreak left her cold and now, she wasn't going to take anything; especially from low lives like them.

-

-

-

-

Sakura excited the school building, a frown upon her pretty face. It just didn't suit her and Sasuke, who was wondering what, happened to her. It wasn't very often you see a stormy Sakura coming out of the school.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's nothing," Sakura said as she sighed.

They started to walk out of school property in complete silence, "Hey Sasuke, Where were you during half of lunch?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Oh that, I had to go to the office for a phone call, sorry if I worried you." Sasuke said, running a hand through his dark ebony locks.

"What was it about?" she asked again.

"Um…." Sasuke wondered if he should tell her or not. It had been a month since the break down and month since prom, a month was a long time and a lot of things happened in that one month.

"It's just that my brother, Itachi, is sick so my mom wanted to tell me." Sasuke told her; after all it was part of the truth.

"I hope he gets well soon." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

Over one whole month, they had become the best of friends. One month after the accident, she, Ino and Sai weren't even friends. I guess Sasuke had trusted her with everything; Sakura just had to give some of the trust back.

"So what happened to you during lunch? I didn't see you after my trip to the office," Sasuke asked

"Sorry if I made you wait too long, I had something important to do." Sakura said.

They were walking through a park, but Sasuke stopped in mid-way, which made Sakura bump to him.

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura; he looked deep into her eyes. "What would you do if I did something that was unforgiveable?"

"It kind of depends Sasuke, if it's like what happened between me, Sai and Ino. I'd honestly don't know what I'd do." Sakura said back to him.

She saw a look in his eyes and couldn't put her finger around it. She saw something that looked a lot familiar to her.

He started to walk forward; he was standing real close to Sakura. "S-S-S-Sasuke?"Sasuke stuttered. She was getting a little scared; it wasn't Sasuke to come next to her personal space.

They continued to walk back, until Sakura's back was against a tree.

Sasuke closed the open space left between Sakura and him, he bent down and titled her chin up and then, crashed his mouth again hers.

Sakura's eyes widened, she was a bit scared of the new Sasuke, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed him back. Tears fell down from her eyes as she let everything that she was feeling out.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what he had done, but when he felt her respond back, he was happy. It meant that she felt the same way he did. The hand which was on her chin was soon on her cheek, caressing it. His other hand was on her hair; he entangled it with his hand and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura's hands were around his neck, pulling him close. She didn't feel like letting go, she didn't know why, but she felt safe whenever she was with him.

They both parted their lips from each other, taking in a deep breath. "Sasuke…why?"Sakura asked, confused. She had a right to know why he kissed her. She wiped her eyes and put her hand against his cheek.

"Please tell me why…why you kissed me…Sasuke, please talk to me…Look at me Sasuke, please."Sakura said, as she took her hand away from his cheek and did something that she thought she would never do; she slapped him hard. He was walking away from her while she was talking to him, without an explanation he just decided to leave, confused she ran from him. She was starting to feel things for him.

* * *

Sorry if it seemed rushed to you...It's for the sake of the story..Teehee...

Please review..It makes me write faster, thus making me update faster for your pleasure...lol..


	5. Sorry seems to be the hardest part

* * *

Hope you like it!! I put all of my heart and soul into writing this chapter...Hope you think that it isn't too rushed...

**_SasuSaku13636_** -** I'd like to thank you for your really nice and fun to read reviews...It always keeps me in the mood to write stories for all of you...So..Thanks alot )..**

**_sasusaku779_****_ - Thanks for the compliment on my story!! It made me really happy...As for listening to Ino and Sai...I do have something planned for all of them...Just wait..._**

**_SilverxWolf - You guessed it right!!...Lol...I bet everyone reading this had the same guess...lol...I couldn't wait to write the next chapter. _**

I'm sorry if i made any mistakes with the names of the charecters...Teehee...This chapter was already writen with the other names...Sorry...I did my best to correct it...

**Di****sclaimer:I do not own Naruto...But i do own the story plot...**  


* * *

-

-

-

New Hope

-

新しい希望

-

-

-

-

Sasuke left her, she was far away by now, she didn't know why he did that but he did. She didn't know how to talk to him, if they didn't, their friendship could break away and Sakura didn't want that to happen, she liked Sasuke's company a lot, he was fun to be around.

She stopped running and gasped for breath, panting she fell to her knees and brought her hands to her face. She cupped her cheeks, slowly trying to get her breath back.

When she got up, she felt something grab her hand and pull her. Sakura didn't know what was going on and before she knew it, she was being hugged from behind. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm so sorry." She heard the person say as she felt tears falling on her neck, she had cut her hair short when she and Sai broke up, it was mostly because he said that he likes girls with longer hair, she felt the person bury their head in her neck, making her gasp in surprise.

"Sasuke…." She didn't know why, but she felt something. It was a feeling so strong that she couldn't really forget it. It felt kind of nice.

"I didn't know what came over me; it's just that…. I don't know...I don't know what's happening….I just kissed you Sakura…I didn't know what came over me….Please…forgive me…Please." Sasuke said,

"Sasuke don't….don't give me that….you didn't know what came over you? ….Well what'll happen next time when you can't control yourself? ...Sasuke think about it….It makes me feel…scared "Sakura said, breaking free from his embrace and turned around to walk by him.

"You want to know why I did what I did. It's because I love you Sakura…I've been in love with you since the day we went to the beach…."Sasuke said, as he felt he brush past him.

Sakura stopped mid-way, she couldn't believe what he had told her; It was too much for her.

She didn't even notice the Luke-warm crystal tears that fell down her cheeks, until they fell on the gray pavement. She brought a hand to her cheeks and widened her eyes, she was crying.

She turned around, she expected to see Sasuke, but when she turned, she didn't see him at all. It was like he disappeared into thin air. She looked at the spot he was previously on and saw something there. It was glittering and sparkling.

She knelt down to pick it up and gasped; It was beautiful, the prettiest thing she had ever seen, it was a silver necklace, with a cute heart shaped locket on it, and in the middle of the locket there was a small crystal red rose and on either side of the red rose were crystal white wings. It was really breath-taking.

Sakura opened the locket and a piece of paper fell out. She picked up the paper, read it and in an instant, Sakura was frozen in place. Sakura's tears fell onto the locket as she closed it and kept it close to her heart.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was at home, she was lying down on her bed, staring at the locket that she found on the floor.

'It's exactly what I wanted….' She thought as she fingered the rose and the wings.

She clenched the locket and pressed it against her chest, she didn't do anything since she came home, minus showering and eating, Sakura had been there glued on the bed staring at the locket.

She got up and walked over to the study table in her room. She placed the locket there and tied her hair back, she remembered what had been written on the piece of paper.

Happy birthday..Hope you love it..

- E... Sasuke... 3

Her birthday had been months ago and he still bought a gift for her. Sakura sighed and put a hand through her hair.

-

-

-

-

It had been two weeks since Sasuke and she didn't speak to each other, Two months since the prom and a day for Sakura to miss Sasuke's company.

Day 1 had been so good so far, It was a normal routine for her, wake up, live life, go to school and do not, do not cry in front of everyone. Act strong and you might be able to pull it off.

But no, Sakura didn't do any of those things, she didn't wake up early, which resulted in running to school and end up being late, she didn't even feel like living, at lunch she climbed a tree and sat there, ignoring them rumbling of her stomach, she broke down a lot and whenever she would look up; she'd see the pitied faces of people around her, not Sasuke's caring face, but the faces of strangers, whose glances seemed to cripple her.

No, she didn't act strong, she was weak. So weak that she couldn't get up the moment Ino's shoulder brushed hers roughly.

She just sat there on her respective seat, staring into space, ignoring the worried glances of her classmates.

'No,' she thought bitterly. 'They don't care, much give a second thought about me,' she continued as she walked past the crowd to get to her locker.

Sakura looked like a big mess, her hair wasn't properly combed and her eyes were blank with dark circles hugging them, she had gotten deathly pale, mostly because she hadn't been eating much, skipping breakfast and lunch had not been doing good for her.

"I don't want to be like this." She said out loud in class, a few students stopped their work to look at her.

"I don't want to be this way, weak and….._dead_…I want to feel happy, I don't want this, I DON'T…..STOP IT" she yelled out so suddenly, startling her teacher, who dropped his pen, in fright.

Sakura just sprang up and slammed her hands on her table. "Why? ...WHY? …"Sakura sobbed out as she fell on her knees, putting her hands around her.

She didn't miss the worried glance of Sasuke as he entered her class, he was told to give a note to her teacher.

"Ahem..." she heard her teacher say, she heard his voice that haunted her each day and she heard his soft footsteps as he went to give the note that he was originally here for.

She bit her lip as she let out a string of coughs, dry coughs that she covered with her hand. She blankly looked at it and with widened eyes; she looked at the deep, magnolia color stain her pale white hand.

She sat down on her seat and looked up, looking where Sasuke was standing, as if to silently tell him what he had done to her, showing him, mocking him, the marks shouting at him that he should have been there, he should have never kissed her, he should have never left her.

She then again coughed, really hard, she started to wheeze, and then, there was black.

-

-

-

-

The moment she looked at him, Sasuke could see the pain in her eyes; he knew what he did to and what he could have done. Leaving her and then confessing, it wasn't what he should have done, he should have been more patient with her, it was only a month after all and he didn't know if she moved on from that, but what he knew was that she was fragile and he shouldn't have played her.

But when she started to cough and wheeze, Sasuke had enough. He just ran out of the class, ignoring his rude behavior. Sasuke yelled out in frustration and hit the outer wall of the classroom.

As he started to walk away he heard the screams of Sakura's classmates for her to get up, and he just ignored it, blocked everything out and walked away.

He ignored when he saw Sakura's classmate pass by him with Sakura in his arms and ignored the fact that she was in pain.

He walked away, without a single emption in his eyes. He exited the school, ignoring the school cop, ignoring the fact that he could be suspended, ignoring the fact that he would be yelled at when he got home, he just walked and walked, and soon he was met with darkness.

-

-

-

-

Sakura's aunt ran past the hospital doors and to the reception, almost scaring the poor woman to death with her constant demanding.

She soon left to the hospital lift and waited patiently, she felt like if she waited any longer, Sakura would just drift away.

She exited the doors and as she walked quickly to the operation room, she bumped into a woman standing nearby.

"Why hello Kira, It's been a while hasn't it?"

-

-

-

-

Sakura opened her deep apple eyes and looked around; she was being rushed to a room, most likely an operating room, the doctors stopped for a second to get her gurney in the lift.

"Why..Why am I here?" She asked, her voice straining itself.

No one said anything and just stayed there waiting for the doors to open.

She looked to her left and noticed another gurney there, her eyes widened, she felt like throwing up, it was Sasuke…His face was all bloody and he looked like he was in great pain. He was awake; looking at her, his hand twitched upward and started to move towards her. She started to cough.

_Cough, Cough, and Cough._

She started to close her eyes, but as she did so, she felt someone squeeze her left hand, her eyes snapped open and stared at the hand that held her so lovingly, she started to cry and when she did, what she heard next forced the tears to come out like crazy. The doctors had put her into a deep slumber.

"_I'm sorry."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"It sure has been a while Mikoto….too long for my liking." Sakura's aunt, Kira, said as she gratefully shook her old classmate's hand.

"What are you doing in a…place like this?"Kira asked, politely.

"Well you see my son…Sasuke…got hit by a car on his way home…." Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, said as she broke into tears.

"Oh my, you poor dear…My niece… Sakura …she's in her for some reason too….She fainted in her class...After having a coughing fit…" Kira trailed off as the doctor came out of the room that she feared for the worst.

"Hello Ms. Haruno…Mrs. Uchiha…Well….Sasuke's condition is very stable, he's doing really well in fact...I just have to do a few checkups on him before we discharge him from the hospital…-

"What about Sakura?" Kira cut him off.

And with that the doctor's mouth was curved into a frown; He fixed his glasses. "Mrs. Haruno…Sakura's condition is…somewhat unstable……Since she hasn't been eating regularly...and she's been drinking these anti-depressant pills...Which have been causing some damage to her lungs...And thus her constant coughs and bleeding from her mouth….With proper help…She'll be fine…. But I'm afraid I'll have to keep her in the hospital for a while…"

Kira started to cry silent tears; she felt her heart clench and suddenly she couldn't breathe.  
-

-

-

-

Sakura got up, she wasn't in the operation room anymore, and she took time to look at her surroundings. She saw Sasuke at the edge of her bed; she brought her hand out to stroke his dark hair with her free one.

"I'm so sorry….I didn't mean whatever I said…I was stupid…I thought that if I let myself open up to you and let it pass…that you'd do it again…and you'd…leave me…like they did…" Sakura said softly, she stopped stroking his hair, but his cheek.

She saw as his eyes opened slowly, she was kind of happy. She be the first thing he'd see when he gets up.

She smiled warmly and then lightly squeezed his hand.

'He almost died because of me…I can't let him go….Not again' she thought, when she saw him smile back.

They stared at each other for a while before Sasuke began to speak.

"Sakura…."

He never got to finish because, they heard a scream outside their door.

Sakura's eyes widened and she got up, not caring about the drip's needle coming out of her hand. She ran out the door and suddenly stopped.

Her aunt was on the floor, she wasn't strong enough to run, so she fell down on her knees, she tried to get up, but felt pain and sorrow. She crawled to her aunt. It was as if she couldn't make it and her aunt was already dead.

Sakura crawled towards her aunty; the doctor paged all the other nurses and surgeons and carried her aunt towards the operation room.

"Aunty…."Sakura said as she finally got to reach her aunt, but the doctor ran out with her. The feeling of loneliness was there and Sakura resented that feeling.

Her eyes started to get heavy, she was once again lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling; she looked to her right, there he was, with his mom and brother. All of them looked so good; the mom was pretty and the brother, just like Sasuke...Handsome.

They looked so happy, laughing and joking around; Sakura missed days like that with her family. She hardly remembered when she last had a family get together.

Sasuke's eyes locked on hers and sensing her uncomforted state, he stopped talking.

She turned her head and slept on her left side, she was thinking about her Aunt. When Sakura was 12, she got sent away to her aunt's place to finish school, instead of going with her parents. At first Sakura had thrown a big tantrum but when she learned about her aunt's divorce...She had changed, she acted more of like a daughter towards her and all these 4 long years, and she had learned to love her lots.

-

-

-

-

She sighed and turned when she heard someone enter.

"Ms. Haruno…It's about your Aunt…..It appears that she's had a serious heart attack…It seems that she's been in a lot of stress and she's been worrying constantly….She'll be okay…she just needs to rest for a while before we can discharge her." The doctor said as he waited for a reaction that he had been expecting.

Sakura's face was horror struck, she closed her eyes, Turned around and dug her head deeper into her pillow.

She sighed; there was no way out was there. In this cage, there was no exit and all you could ever get to is grief and sorrow.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke and his sibling looked at her. His mom had a sad look on her pretty face. She looked like she was crying from their point of view.

"Uh…mom..." Sasuke said motioning towards the door.

"Oh right…" she said, collecting Itachi and they left them all alone.

"Sakura…." He said walking to her, with his drip in his hand, he hugged her from behind.

"She's like my only family…..I never got to see my parents in so long… and my brother…" She whispered before sobbing.

"I know … I know..." He said caressing her hair.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…"

No problem..."

"I shouldn't have slapped you…" Sakura said, sobbing into her arms.

"Sakura…Don't…Please…"Sasuke said, caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry, You must hate me for this…"She said, sighing.

"No….I don't.."Sasuke said, smiling softly at her.

"Thanks Sasuke…."She said, smiling back, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "For everything.."She continued, "I'm sorry………." Sakura trailed off before going to sleep.

"Shhh…Sleep."He ordered her, still caressing her hair.

"Sakura….What are we going to do with you…"Sasuke whispered, walking back towards his bed, he lied down on it and stared at the white ceiling, trailing into thought.

_Flashback:_

"_Sigh..Get a hold of yourself Sasuke, just get in, and give the note and exit." He said to himself, running a hand through his ebony colored hair._

"_Brace Yourself.."He mumbled, knocking on the bronze colored door._

"_I don't want to be this way, weak and…..dead…I want to feel happy, I don't want this, I DON'T…..STOP IT" she heard her yell inside, he felt his heart run faster, he just opened the door to check if she hurt herself._

_She just sprung up and slammed her hands on the table, making him inwardly flinch._

_He gave her a worried glance; he completely forgot why he was here in the first place._

"_Ahem..." he heard her teacher say, "Um..Sensei I was told to give you this note from Kureni-sensei..."He said boldly, He saw Sakura flinch from the corner of his eyes.He walked over to the teacher's desk and gave the note to him._

_He heard her let out a string of coughs, and felt another pang of guilt in his chest. He saw as her eyes widened when she looked at her hand, he figured that something was wrong._

_She sat down on her seat and looked up, looking where he was standing, as if to silently tell him what he had done to her, showing him, mocking him, the marks shouting at him that he should have been there, he should have never kissed her, he should have never left her. _

_The moment she looked at him, Sakura could see the pain in her eyes; he knew what he did to and what he could have done. Leaving her and then confessing, it wasn't what he should have done, he should have been more patient with her, it was only a month after all and he didn't know if she moved on from that, but what he knew was that she was fragile and he shouldn't have played her._

_But when she started to cough and wheeze, Sasuke had enough. He just ran out of the class, ignoring his rude behavior. Sasuke yelled out in frustration and hit the outer wall of the classroom. _

_End of Flashback:_

He sighed out loud and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it...

Please Review...Reiews brighten up my days...They make me really happy to see how many people appreciate my work...

* * *


	6. The siblings come out

* * *

Sorry people!! I haven't been updating!! Ahh!! I really am sorry!! I've been upto my neck with projects and tests and homework..I mean it's only been 3 weeks of school!!

Well I also have been getting a tinsy bit of a writers block...

**_I'D like to thank:_**

**Bunny-Chan Kick-Ass Ninja for her small but cute review.**

_Teiana - I know that it seems that way...It was kind of funny for me too..But..It how I roll..Lol.._

**_Yami Uchiha :Ehehe..Thanks..._**

I'm really sorry if i don't update soon..I still have my writer's block...I'm sorry...ehehe...-sweatdrop-

* * *

-

-

-

New Hope

-

新しい希望

-

-

-

-

Sakura got up, the warm sun falling down on her face, it was ironic really, Sakura just happened to get a good room with a beautiful view of the trees and grass out of the hospital.

She smiled and looked around, the same old thing she had been seeing for a few days, a plain white room, with an empty bed and some gifts and flowers lying down on each blue plastic hospital chairs.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scents of the many flowers and lied back down.

She pushed the dark blue button right next to her bed; patiently wait for a buzz of some sort.

"Hello, Good Morning Ms. Sakura….What do you need me to help you with?" She heard the nurse politely speak.

"Umm..I'd like to go see my aunt now…I want to make sure she's doing well.."She said, sighing softly, playing with one of the flowers placed in a clear pink vase.

"Sure Ms. Sakura….I'll be on my way…"The nurse said.

"Thank you…"Sakura managed to say, placing the beautiful flower back in its vase.

She laid back down and stared at the ceiling, She closed her eyes for some time, taking in a deep breath when she heard the door click.

She opened her eyes and looked at the nurse, sweetly smiling at her, the nurse just smiled back and helped get on the wheel chair, her IV drip on a portable stand right next to her.

The hospital wouldn't let her walk on her own, in fear that she might not be able to handle the pain in her stomach. She thought that it was plain weird, she wasn't that fragile.

They stopped at the required door, where her aunt laid sleeping peacefully.

They knocked on the door for a bit and entered the room, Sakura stared in awe when she saw her aunt sleeping in peace, she wondered how can someone that had a lot of things to worry about, seem so peaceful and calm.

She wheeled herself over to where her aunt was and smiled as she stroked her hair, the nurse just stood there watching the two, smiling to herself.

Sakura stopped and turned, "Nurse..I'd like a few things…but seeing as my aunt is here...I can't really get them…Can I call a friend to pick it up?" She asked politely.

"Okay..Sakura-san…" The nurse smiled sweetly, "Who would you like to call?" She asked.

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke.."

-

-

-

-

"Uchiha Sasuke will you stop sleeping and pay attention in class!" Kurenai-sensei yelled out, annoyed at Sasuke.

"Hai, Hai Sensei.."He said, picking up his pen to continue writing what was on the board.

He felt something hit his head and bounce to his table; he turned to look at Naruto and glared.

"Baka…"He muttered underneath his breath.

He carefully unfolded the crumpled paper and read it.

'_Out of the hospital so soon?'_

Sasuke looked at it and rolled his eyes, crumpled the paper and throwing it away.

Again, he felt another piece of paper hit his head and bounce on his table.

'_Forget him…He was practically jumping when he heard you were going to be suspended..Imagine him when he heard you didn't get the slip…'_

'10

Sasuke cocked his head to side and gave Tenten the 'Are You Kidding Me' look.

She just smiled and nodded in response.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the door, heading right out to the cafeteria , Sasuke got up and collected his things and was going to walk out. Until that is….

"Mr. Uchiha…I'd like to talk to you for a second,"Kurenai said to him giving him a stern look.

"Hai," He said, looking at his friends, telling them to wait for him.

"Sasuke…I know you are going through hard times…but..I warn you…If I ever see you sleeping in my class again..I'll make sure that you get detention.."She said, sternly looking at him.

"Hai Sensei…." He said, gripping his back pack.

"You are dismissed.."She plainly said, looking at the test papers from yesterday.

"Hai…"He said walking towards the door, opening it, and walked outside.

"So…Teme..What was that about?" Naruto asked, acting like a hyper 7 year old.

"No of your business…"He simply said, walking towards the cafeteria.

"How's that chick..Saruka?" Naruto asked his 'best friend'.

"You mean Haruno right?"Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow, t Naruto.

"Uh…Yeah…"Naruto said, smiling sheepishly.

"What? Her name is Haruno…same difference!"Naruto shouted, running after the gang for they had walked away from where they were.

"Dobe.."Sasuke said out loud.

"Teme.."Naruto said, glaring at him.

"Stupid…He was checking if you remembered! …How dense can you get!"Tenten said, whacking Naruto on his blonde head.

"Then what's her name? Huh... Miss I'm so smart?" Naruto yelled at Tenten, Who in return whacked him in the head again.

"Haruno Sakura.."

-

-

-

-

"Umm…nurse…forget my request please..I'd feel bad pulling him out of school like that.."Sakura said, putting on a sweet smile, "I'm sorry.."She apologized at the smiling nurse.

"Sakura-san…It's okay..But the reason I came here was to inform you that you have visitors..I forgot about your request because as soon I went out I was drowned with things to do…"The nurse said politely.

"I have a visitor, really? Can I go meet them right now?"Sakura eagerly asked the nurse, who nodded in response.

She wheeled Sakura over to her room and slowly opened it.

Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled widely, she was surprised at who were visiting her.

"Hello Sakura.."She heard a male voice say, before the nurse left her, in the room alone with her visitor.

-

-

-

-

"So are you going to visit her after school.."Naruto asked, walking towards the next class with Sasuke, Tenten, Neji and Hinata.

Neji and Hinata were quiet through the whole lunch period, the guys didn't mind this. It was normal behavior for the two.

"Why?..You coming?"Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"Can we?"Tenten asked.

"Yeah can we teme please…PLEASE..PLEASE!"Naruto screamed, causing the whole gym class to look at them.

"Fine.."Sasuke sighed out loud, ignoring the suddenly hyper Naruto who was jumping of the walls.

-

-

-

-

"Nii-san?"Sakura whispered, happily.

"Sakura-hime."He said, joyfully, walking towards her.

Sakura got up from her wheel chair and ran into his arms, she hugged him tightly and closed her eyes.

"I missed you a lot!"She yelled out, hitting him in the head.

"Hey!"He said, rubbing his newly formed bump.

"What! Don't you hey me! You know that I haven't seen you for 4 years, baka nii san."She said, hitting him on the head again.

"Geez, this is the welcome I get after so long.."He grumbled, as he carried her up and placed her on the bed, which earned him another hit on the head.

"Sakura…Okaa-san and Otou-san are coming tomorrow, they rushed to get the plane tickets as soon as they heard….Anyway..How's aunty?"He asked Sakura.

"You mean..You don't know?"Sakura asked tears about to fall.

"What happened?" Hiroshi asked his little sister, patting her on the head.

"Aunty is here.."Sakura said trailing off.

"I know..Your here so she must be taking care of you..."Hiroshi said smiling at her.

"No…I mean she's here in the hospital…"Sakura almost yelled out, causing her brother to freeze.

"What...How?"He asked worriedly.

"You want to see her?"Sakura asked, motioning him to take her to her wheelchair, completely avoiding the question.

"Yes.."

"Come on." Sakura said, once she was put on the wheelchair, "Open the door for me..Hiro…" she said pointing towards the door.

They walked out and went to their aunt's hospital room, with of course a few directions from Sakura's nurse.

"Aunty…"Hiroshi whispered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I did this to her…"Sakura blankly stated.

"What Sakura…." He asked confused at her.

"I'm the reason she's here….."

"Tell me what happened Sakura…Your big brother is her for you…"

-

-

-

-

"Hey Sasuke…Can we make a stop at the flower shop…after school?"Naruto asked, Sasuke nervous that he might say no.

"Hn…"Sasuke said, looking at the clock on the wall.

'Just one more hour…'He thought, sighing.

"Really? I'm gonna buy flowers for the sick Sakura-chan…"Naruto said happy about the whole idea.

"Yeah..I'm going to buy some for her to…"Tenten said out loud, smiling at the thought.

"Sasuke-san…Didn't you tell Neji-nii-san that you were going to meet Itachi-san today after school…"Hinata said softly, her companions were shocked, they didn't know she was listening.

"Uh..Yeah.."Sasuke said, sighing.

"I guess I'm not going guys…You go ahead of me…Tell her I said…"Sasuke told them, before turning his attention to the black board to copy notes.

"Mmm kay.."Naruto said, doodling on her note book.

'I wonder what Itachi has to tell me after school.'Sasuke thought, he sighed, 'I really need to get ahold of myself.."He thought again.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura…You poor girl.."He said to her, sighing, he said, "I really can't leave you alone can I?"He said.

"Sorry…"She apologized to her older brother, the traces of tears still marked on her pretty face.

"How about this….Tomorrow when mom and dad come back home, we will discharge you for a day and take you out for a nice dinner…"Hiroshi said smiling.

"Hiro-nii-san..Your really the best…But what will we tell mom and dad when they see aunty?"Sakura questioned, a small smile gracing her features.

"We'll tell them that she had a heart attack….that is the truth…"Hiroshi said, giving a piggy back to Sakura, he carried her back to her room, where he placed her on the bed and kissed her goodnight.

-

-

-

-

"Hey anikii…What did you want?"Sasuke said, annoyed that he couldn't see Sakura.

"I have news for you…"Itachi said, smiling at his foolish little brother.

"…..Waiting…"Sasuke said, impatiently as he looked outside the small café, only to see the busy traffic filled streets.

"Oh here she comes…Sasuke..I'd like you to meet Kamaya…"Itachi said, smiling as a beautiful lady entered the café and waved at them.

Sasuke took time to study her features.

She had blonde hair and sea blue eyes, she was wearing normal clothes and Sasuke could tell by the way she looked that she was into romance and rock music and she didn't look like the annoying clingy type.

"Uh…Hi Sasuke…It's so nice to finaly meet you…"She said, her elegant sing a song voice flowing out her lips.

"..Hi?"Sasuke said, shaking her soft smooth hand.

"Foolsh little brother…I see your taking a liking to my fiancé…"Itachi said smirking at his brother's reaction.

"Fiance?"Sasuke said, drinking some of his tea, Fiance, he thought to himself. His eyes went wide and he spat out the tea, the flavored water spewing on Kamaya's hair.

"I guess he didn't tell you about that…You took it rather well than my little brother…"Kamaya said, laughter filling their ears.

"Little brother?"Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah he's your age..In fact..He's supposed to be here by now…"Kamaya said, her gaze outside the window to search for her little brother.

"Ummm…Excuse me…I have a call to make."Kamaya said, getting up from her seat, pecking Itachi before she went out.

"You didn't tell her did you?"Sasuke asked, once she was out of ear shot.

"N-

"Why?"Sasuke asked, cutting him off.

"I don't want-

"Don't give me that! You know she won't leave you…"Sasuke said, furiously, cutting him off again.

"How do you-

"Oh come on! I'm your brother..I know "Sasuke said again cutting him of, which resulted in Itachi sighing.

They once again became quiet, once they saw Kamaya enter the café, a small smile on her face.

"He'll be coming soon, Just got caught up with something…"Kamaya said, breaking the silence.

"Okay…I'm sure he'll be here before the café closes.."Itachi said, bringing her to sit on his lap, making her laugh.

-

-

-

-

"Um…Hello? I need some service here!"Naruto yelled again, banging the bell on the desk again.

"God! Just wait! Gosh!"A voice shrieked from inside the staff only door.

"Ugh! We're running late here!"Tenten yelled.

"Ne, Tenten-san, Naruto-kun, Calm down."Hinata said, blushing.

"No..Hinata..I will not calm down..I need some service here and I expect it right now!!" Tenten said, whining like a little girl.

"Tenten-san." Hinata said sternly.

"Fine…"Tenten said, crossing her arms like a five year old.

"Hah!"Naruto laughed at Tenten, only to be bonked in the head by her.

"Geez." He said, gently fondling his bump.

"Well, I'm here! Ready to serve my customers-

"Ino?"Naruto said, his eye brow raised.

"Yeah! What?" Ino said back, ready to attack him.

"We need flowers…" Hinata said softly.

"What kind?" Ino pointed to the buckets of fresh flowers.

"Roses."Tenten said.

"Yellow roses.."Hinata then added. Ino gave them a fresh long steamed bouquet of yellow roses. Tenten then gave her the exact amount of change. They soon excited the store, no one saying a word on the way out.

It was quiet, until that is a cell phone rang, breaking the silence.

_When darkness turns to light._

_It ends tonight.  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little in sight-  
_

"Moshi, Moshi."Naruto spoke through his phone.

"Nee-chan.."

"Hai."

"Hai"

"I'm coming."

"Bye. Nee-chan." Naruto said, before snapping his phone shut.

"Let me guess? You need to go see your nee-chan…"Tenten said.

"Hai,"Naruto said sheepishly.

"Bye..Naruto-kun..We'll tell Sakura-san that you had to go somewhere."Hinata said nervous for no apparent reason.

"Scram.."Tenten said, shooing him away.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and ran away, to go to his Nee-san.

-

-

-

-

"Where could he be?"Kamaya asked, worried about her little brother.

"Shhh...He'll come..Just sit..Love" Itachi said, making her sit on his lap, he caressed her hair.

"Sigh-..Itachi."Kamaya said getting up from his lap; she went and sat on the vacant chair next to Sasuke.

"You'll love him, he may seem annoying…but he's okay.." She told Sasuke, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hn..I mean okay.."Sasuke said, rubbing his foot because 'someone' had kicked him there. He glared at Itachi.

"Ah! There he is!"Kamaya said, jumping up from her seat, she ran to the door.

"Nee-san!" Her little brother said, hugging her.

"My little squirt." She said, messing his hair. She her smile soon dissappered and she whacked her brother on his head.

"Hey! Nee-chan!" He yelled, rubbing his bruised head.

"You are late!" She said annoyed, she wacked his head again.

"Never mind that…Let's go back in the café..I have some people I'd like you to meet.."Kamaya said, a smile grew back on her face.

"Hai, Hai."He said, walking in the café.

"Itachi..This is my brother..Naruto.." Kamaya said.

"Wait! Sasuke-teme? Itachi?"Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn."Both the Uchiha brothers said at the same time.

"Naruto stop! You're embarrassing us!"Kamaya said.

"Sorry, Nee-chan!"Naruto said, he gave his big sister the puppy dog look, so she could forgive him.

"No Naruto..I'll deal with you later.."Kamaya said, before returning her attention back to the table.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

I really appreciate it alot!!

Don't forget to review...

Thank you!!

-xoxoxmarie ellenxoxox -

(A.N. A new nick name my friend made up for me...)

* * *


	7. Awaken

Hello people!! Sorry If i hadn't updated for a while...It's just that I had a little writer's block.

Special thanks to:

**_SilverxWolf : It's okay...I don't really mind as long as you enjoyed it..then it's fine with me...lol_**

-

-

-

**New Hope**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The door silently opened as two figures entered Sakura's hospital room. As soon as they thought that they got into the room silently, a loud crash was heard.

"Ne, Ten-chan..Look what you did?" Hinata said, pointing towards the broken mug.

"How was I supposed to know that there was a mug there!" Tenten whined.

"Ten-chan..Shhh!"Hinata hushed. She then knelt to the ground and picked up the broken glass pieces.

"Ouch!"Hinata squeaked out, she started to suck on the blood.

"Ne, Hinata…are you okay?" Tenten asked, handing her a tissue.

"Yeah..Just dandy.."Hinata said softly.

"Well she is sleeping right now…So should we leave a note?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"Umm..Sure why not?" Hinata said, as she threw away the contents of the broken mug.

Tenten then placed the flowers in the brand new vase that they bought at the hospital's gift shop. She took out a piece of paper from her History binder and took out her new black gel pen.

"Should I write?" Hinata asked.

"Uh Kay...But what should we write?" Tenten asked, giving the paper and pen to Hinata.

"How about introduce us and…I know..Do you still have last years' picture of us…In your wallet?" Hinata asked.

"Umm..Yeah" Tenten said, rummaging through her school bag for her wallet.

Hinata smiled and started to write on the paper, her elegant cursive looked so nice…

"Here "Tenten said, giving her the picture.

-

-

-

-

"So here's my brother.."Kamaya said, excited.

"Hn.."Sasuke said, not really caring.

"You two sound…close.." Itachi said, making Sasuke roll his eyes. 'Nice save.."He muttered under his breath.

"We are actually!" Naruto yelled out, making Kamaya smile.

"Dork." Kamaya said, sticking her tongue at him.

"Nerd!" Naruto exclaimed, making half the café look at him.

Kamaya just looked away, Itachi stared at the two, Sasuke just gave Naruto a look of failure and Naruto, Well he was just being himself.

"Eheh..We are..Um…Studying for a play…"Kamaya explained to the people who stared, they just gave an understanding look and went back to what they were doing before.

"So..How about we go back to my place?"Kamaya asked, having a final sip of her mint tea. She took out her wallet so she could pay, but Itachi beat her to it.

"Aww..Thanks!" Kamaya said, giving him a hug.

Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes at the lovey dovey couple.

They got up and walked out of the small café.

"So..Are we going back to my place then?" Kamaya asked, unsure. Itachi just hned. "I'll take that as a yes."Kamaya said, linking her arm around Itachi's.

"Uh Kamaya-nee-chan….What's the time?"Naruto asked.

"It's…5…Why?" Kamaya asked him.

"Can we make to the hospital in time?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sure…" He said to Naruto and then he gave Itachi a look that said ' We have to see someone.'

"Sure..Go on ahead..It's okay.."Kamaya said, smiling at the two."Itachi can you go get the car? We'll drop them off at the hospital…." Kamaya told Itachi, giving him her keys.

"Hn," Itachi said going to the parking lot.

"You don't really have to…"Sasuke said.

"We're almost family…It's okay…" Kamaya said.

"Thanks Nee-chan…" Naruto said, hugging his big sister.

"Aww your so cute!" Kamaya exclaimed, hugging him back.

"Wanna join?"Kamaya asked Sasuke, he looked so lonely from where she stood.

"Nah…I'm fine.." Sasuke said, looking away from Kamaya and Naruto.

They saw The car coming and they entered inside, Naruto instantly fell asleep on the way and the rest were just listening to music.

-

-

-

-

Sakura woke up, feeling refreshed after her long nap. She yawned and looked around the room. Sakura then sighed, she was still in this dump. She couldn't wait to get out. She reached towards her side table, to drink some water from her hospital mug, but her hand was met with soft rose petals.

"What the.."Sakura asked, confused. Who put those there? A bouquet of yellow hybrid tea roses, yeah; Sakura had studied something about flowers, but it was when Ino was her best friend.

Anyway, They did smell great. Sakura saw a piece of paper placed between the flowers.

Smiling, she took it out and read it. "Dear Sakura," It started.

"You don't know us that much, we're Sasuke's friends Hinata and Tenten. We go to the same school as you and we're in the same grade." Sakura stopped, taking her time to look at the elegant writing.

"Anyway, We just came to visit you, we really wanted to check on you. You were sleeping so we left. Sasuke and Naruto (our friend) wanted to come and visit you to, but they got caught up in some work…. Hope you love the roses. Tenten picked them out for you. In case you are wondering…You Hospital Mug is in the trash, It had a little accident…Sorry..Hope you get well soon." Sakura read, looking at the trash, she smiled again.

"P.s. Tenten says that she can't wait to meet you. See you soon, From Hinata and Tenten." Sakura finished, she folded it and placed it under her pillow.

Sakura just lied back, staring at the ceiling, until she heard a knock on the white hospital door.

Sakura got up and put on her hospital shoes, she then went to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" Sakura said, not looking up.

"May we come in?" She heard a voice ask, her eyes widened.

"Sasuke," She squeaked, hugging him.

"Hn," He said, trying not to blush.

"Sasuke-teme…You have a soft side!" Naruto yelled out as her started to laugh hysterically. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and whacked him on his head.

"Dobe, Don't embarrass here too.." Sasuke said.

"Teme! Is that how you treat family?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"You are related?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow rose.

"My brother is going to marry his sister." Sasuke said.

"Yup!" Naruto said a wide smile on his face.

"And you are?" Sakura asked him, extending her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" He said eagerly shaking her hand.

"I'm..Sakura.." Sakura said, smiling.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto said, he pulled her hand and hugged her.

"Naruto-san!"Sakura yelled playfully.

"-kun!" He corrected her.

"Naruto-kun.." Sakura said, smiling.

"Ahem!" Sasuke said, making the two glance at him. Sasuke then pointed at the audience watching them. Sakura giggled nervously and Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Let us go inside.." Sakura said, pulling the two along with her, she slammed the door shut.

"So What's up?" Sakura asked, sitting on her bed.

"Nothing…" Sasuke said looking at all the presents and flowers.

"Forget teme…He's just crabby 'cuz he found out that we are gonna be in-laws soon…" Naruto said, sitting himself on a blue chair, squashing a bouquet of flowers.

"Ooppsie.." Naruto said, getting up and throwing the flowers. Sakura giggled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, giving her a small smile.

"Just fine…I'm going to be discharged in two days… and my parents are going to be coming to pick me up tomorrow…" Sakura said, taking a bite out of her apple. The apple that she took out from the fruit basket.

"That's great! Sakura-chan! Just imagine! We'll be able to hang out!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"Your friends Tenten and Hinata dropped by…They left a note saying hi…" Sakura said, smiling.

"That's nice.." Sasuke said, looking adoringly at Sakura. Naruto didn't miss the look on Sasuke's face, he was amazed that one small fragile person like Sakura could change a strange…Wait… 'normal' person like Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

Hiroshi was sitting in his aunt's room, talking to his girlfriend back at his collage.

"How's your sister?" She asked, worriedly.

"She's fine…she'll be discharged soon..But I'm more worried for my aunt…She's had a heartattack." Hiroshi said, looking at his aunt's heart monitor.

"Oh….I wish them well.." She said, sympathizing for him.

"I miss you…" She said through the phone.

"Me too…" He replied, blankly.

"Anything wrong?" She asked him, worried that something else was upsetting him.

"Um…Nothing much…I love you…" He said.

"I love you too…Sigh..So when are your parents coming there?"She asked him.

" Tomorrow…You sound tired," He replied.

"I am, But I want to stay up with you.." She said, whining.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong…" She asked him.

"For keeping you up.."

"It's okay…I'll be going in a few minutes..I love you…" She spoke through the phone, her voice filled with love when she said that last line.

"Yeah. Same…Sleep now Hikari…" He ordered her, worried that she might not get enough of sleep and won't pay attention in class.

"Yeah..Fine…Sigh…Bye-

_Click. _He closed the phone on her. Hiroshi sighed and put his phone away.

'_Clatter'_

Hiroshi looked at what fell from his pocket, His eyes widened. He lovingly looked at the object and picked it up. It was Hikari's locket; she had given it to him as a good luck charm for his medical exams. He forgot to give it to her, she must have been wondering what he had done with it. It was a picture of him and her when they started going out and in the next side there was a picture of Sakura when she was small.

Hikari was a wonder. Eggplant purple hair with lavender streaks and soft lavender eyes that sparkled with joy whenever she smiles. Hiroshi really loved her a lot. He smiled and kissed her photo before closing the locket and placing it back in his pocket.

"Who's the lucky girl Hiroshi?" A voice asked.

Hiroshi looked up and his eyes widened; It was his aunt speaking.

"Aunty!" Hiroshi yelled out in happiness, he ran from his seat and hugged her.

He pressed the dark blue button over the hospital bed's head board.

"Hello?" A voice replied back.

"My aunt's awake…" Hiroshi explained.

"I'll be there right away…."

-

-

-

-

"So…You coming to see me tomorrow?" Sakura asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Totally! I mean when are you going to be discharged?" Naruto answered as if It was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ummm….The day after tomorrow..My parents are coming to pick me up for a day and then tomorrow I'll have to get checked and then I'll be able to leave…I'll call you guys.." Sakura said, smiling.

"Sure-

"Sakura! Aunty is awake! Come quickly!" Hiroshi burst into the room, he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to her aunt's room.

"What?" Sakura asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Aunty is awake…" Hiroshi repeated. Sakura smiled and ran faster.

Naruto looked shocked, he looked as if someone pulled a gun out and was going to shot him. Sasuke looked unfazed. They followed Sakura, running after the couple.

Hiroshi's hand turned against the knob and twisted it open, quickly rushing through the room. He let go of Sakura's hand and they panted, trying to catch their breath.

"Aunty!" Sakura yelled out.

"Shhh!" The doctor shushed Sakura. He did one small check on her and left the room.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Aunt Kira asked, worriedly.

"Aunty..I miss you!" Sakura said, running at her aunt and hugging her.

"Aww…Hush my little princess…" Aunt Kira said, hugging Sakura back, she caressed Sakura's pink hair.

"I'm sorry.." Sakura said, as she started to cry, crystal tears falling on her aunt's hospital gown.

"It's not your fault Sakura…" Kira said, hugging her little niece tighter.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there watching as Sakura hugged her aunt, they smiled, in Sasuke's case, smirked.

"It is! If I wasn't so stupid and took better care..You wouldn't be like this!" Sakura yelled out in frustration.

"Darling…It's not your fault…" Aunt Kira said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm so stupid!" Sakura said.

"No you aren't…My little darling..How about you go to sleep on the couch over there…While Aunt Kira uses the washroom.." Aunt Kira asked, patting Sakura's head.

"'kay.."Sakura mumbled and left her Aunt Kira to sit on the couch.

Aunt Kira smiled at her and left to go to the washroom.

"You okay kiddo?" Hiroshi asked Sakura, ruffling her pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he went to hug her.

"I'm fine…Naruto..Sasuke..You guys go home now.." Sakura said, looking happily at them.

"Sure..We'll get going.." Sasuke said, prying Naruto's arms off Sakura, he dragged Naruto out of the hospital.

"Onii-san ..I'm sleepy.."Sakura said, yawning.

"You want to go back?" Hiroshi asked his little sister.

"No…I want to sleep here…"Sakura said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Hiroshi sighed and placed her head on his lap. His little sister was growing up, but she still acted like a baby. He smiled at her.

"I worried her didn't I?" Aunt Kira asked, leaving the washroom, she went back to her hospital bed. Lying down she sighed, "Should have expected this coming a long time ago." She said.

"You mean it wasn't stress?" Hiroshi asked.

"No..It was my diabetes acting up again. Luckily it wasn't too serious that I had to go to surgery" She said,

"We shouldn't tell her this..You know how'll she will get.." He said, looking at his aunt.

"Yeah..We shouldn't.."She said, before closing her eyes.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Thank you for reading my story.

Please review. Story plus review equals my me happy and start on the next chappie as quick as I can.

Constructive critisim is allowed.

* * *

新しい希望

-

-

-

-


	8. Beautiful drenched in tears

* * *

Mwuhahahah! Here's my comeback! I'm homeeeeee.....Did you guys miss me while I was away?....Well here's the New chappieeee of New Hope...Hope you enjoy! ^^

I would like to thank the fans hat have been patently waiting for this chapter....

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song, 'Beautiful In Blue,' by Alesana, the best band ever. (I wish I did though...Wahhh!)**

* * *

-

New Hope

-

-

新しい希望

-

-

-

-

Sakura smiled happily, today was the day her parents would finally come and take her from the hospital. Her brother, Hiroshi was sleeping on the couch in the room.

She stuck out her tongue at him. He was so protective of his little sister, wherever she went; he had to know otherwise he wouldn't let her leave.

According to him, she had to be 'accompanied' by someone. And that made her just laugh at him. She had tried many attempts to trick him, but usually ended up with a failure.

She looked at the clock on the wall; it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon

"Hiroshi…..I need to go," She whined like a little kid, she emphasized on the o.

"Okay…Go ahead…Let me sleep…" He said, his voice was gruff and he weakly raised his arm to wave her off.

"But you said I need someone to accompany me every time I leave the room," She said, her voice bubbly and high-pitched.

"Forget that…..Just go," He said, he sounded really annoyed.

"Does that mean I can leave the hospital without you following me?" She asked him.

"Yeah Sure," He said, his voice annoyed more than ever as he growled.

She took her brother's phone out from his backpack and walked out of the hospital room. She then wrote on the note pad that was placed on the table next to her bed.

'Nii-san,' It said, 'I'm going to go out for sometime…Don't worry…-insert smile- I'm with my friends so you shouldn't worry too much –insert puppy pout- Love you lots, Sakura." She wrote, gently placing her pen on the table as she changed into the pile of normal clothes on her bed.

She then quietly walked out, careful to not wake up her big brother. She placed on the cute scarf around her head and quickly put on a pair of sunglasses, as she walked to her aunt's room.

She softly knocked on the door once before opening it, revealing a very happy looking aunt, "Sakura, What brings you here?" She asked her, her voice laced with happiness.

"Tell Nii-san not worry auntie, I'm going out with my friends for sometime..Okay?" She asked, walking up to her aunt to hug her, which her aunt gladly accepted.

"Okay…Tenshi, you take care.." Her aunt said, kissing the top of Sakura's head before letting her go. Sakura smiled and nodded her head, before running out of the room, and out of the hospital.

-

-

-

-

"Tenten-chan..Would you like to have some tea?" Hinata asked politely. She stopped writing in her math notebook and stretched her arms.

"Um…Yeah…I'd like some of those herbal tea things and those small biscuits…and also…" Tenten said, counting the items with her fingers, she was caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice that Naruto was staring weirdly at her, Hinata was softly giggling and Neji was trying to not look at her silliness.

"I think that will be enough for you..I mean you see to be getting a bit fat…"Naruto said, making Tenten stop her rambling.

"You shouldn't have said that…" Neji said, smirking at the poor fool. Sasuke stopped reading his English book for a second to watch what would happen.

"You said what now?" Tenten said, glaring at Naruto. Hinata looked really worried, biting her lip she frowned.

"Ummm...Nothing?" Naruto said, laughing nervously.

"No you called me fat!" Tenten yelled, glaring even more intensely.

"I did?" Naruto asked, fearing for his life.

"Why, You Little!" Tenten said, using her two hands as a weapon, she chocked Naruto and hit his head. Hinata watched in fright as this happened, she soon fainted. Neji and Sasuke went back to what they were doing before, and shoke their heads in disapproval.

"Ugh-Choke-I-Choke-Can't-Choke-Breathe…." Naruto said, gasping he used his fingers to pry hers of his neck. Neji and Sasuke thought that this would have been the right time to cut in. "Get your hands off me!" Tenten yelled, as she tried to escape the death grip of both boys.

"Gak!" Naruto said, as he covered his neck, afraid.

"What is all this noise!" Hanabi yelled, banging the door open. She looked around the room and saw a fainted Hinata, An angry Tenten, and a very scared Naruto who looked like he was going to pee in his pants any time soon.

"Ugh! You guys are so annoying….I am trying o get some sleep here…I mean…I just came home from training and school so I am very tired…..I don't see you guys moaning and groaning about how your day was…Oh that's right….YOU GUYS DON'T GO TO 2 AND A HALF HOURS OF HARD TRAINING…." Hanabi said, slamming the door shut she left the room, rambling about how bad her day was, she also left two very confused teenagers in the room.

"What happened?" Hinata said, waking up. She saw a very scared Naruto and a now calm Tenten. The boys didn't look like they had moved from their positions at all.

"Nothing Hinata-san..Now are you going to get my tea?" Tenten asked, innocently.

"Um..Sure….Anyone else wants tea besides Tenten-chan, Neji-san and Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, looking at Naruto.

"Can I have some RAMEN?!" Naruto asked, emphasizing on the word Ramen.

"Uh..Fine…" Hinata said, exiting the room. Tenten went back to her math homework, Sasuke and Neji went back to their English and Naruto was staring off into space and trying to pace himself away from Tenten who in return looked suspiciously at him.

The room was quiet, except for the way Naruto turned his page nosily, making Tenten smack his head with hardcover text books, this continued until Sasuke's phone rang.

_Silent Screams  
Beautiful!  
Beautiful in blue-_

"Hn," He answered his phone.

"Sasuke!" Someone yelled from the other line, her voice seemed really familiar.

"Sakura?" He asked into the phone, his eyebrow rose, the group paused to look at him. Hinata had returned at this time and gave Tenten her tea and snack and giving Naruto his ramen, which oddly, he didn't touch.

"Sasuk-_Click-_"The phone went dead and Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He calmed himself down, 'She's okay..She's Okay," He thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked him, the ramen next to him was becoming cold and he didn't even start eating it.

"Nothing," He replied, looking back into his book, glancing nervously at his phone every second.

_Silent Screams  
Beautiful!  
Beautiful in blue-_

"Hello?" He answered into his phone.

"Sasuke is Sakura with you?" A panicked voice asked into the phone.

"No…Why?" He asked, he was shaking and the others seem to tense up like he did.

"She should…She's been gone for an hour and she's not answering her phone….Oh my…"The oice continued, he noticed it was feminine.

"Who is this?" He asked, his eyes were fixed into a glare.

"Her aunt…Uchiha-san..Please fine her…" The voice begged, it sounded like she was crying. The phone the closed, indicating that she had hung up on him.

He jumped up, clutching his phone to his hand, an angry look painted on his face. The gang froze, "Sakura's missing," He said, before running out of the Huguya household, four teenagers trailing behind him.

-

-

-

-

"Ouch! Where am I?" Sakura asked herself, stretching her arms out to block the trees from hitting her as she walked.

"What kind of a hospital locates itself right next to the forest anyway?" She asked as her leg got caught in a broken branch, making her trip and fall.

"Ouch..My foot," She said, tears sprung to her eyes, she shook her head, making them go away.

She seriously wouldn't cry for this stupid thing, she had been through worse and she was a strong girl, she would not cry, she would not cry.

"What was that?" She asked as her voice weak and she started to shiver, her head turned to meet a bush, where she heard something move.

She waited impatiently, terrified, she watched as the bush rustled a little more, before the culprit came out, it was a small bunny.

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath, jumping up and yelping when she heard the roar of thunder echo its way through the air.

"The god's hate me don't they…" She grumbled, glaring up to the sky, jumping up again when another strike of lighting roared through the air.

"I officially hate this day," She said, her clothes started to get wet, making her white shirt become see through,

"Ahh!...I'm talking to myself….I've become crazy! Congratulations Sakura!" She yelled out, throwing her hands up in the air.

She jumped to her feet, staggering backwards, her hand was outstretched as she lent her hand to a tree in order to support her weight.

"Maybe…If I call Sasuke..He'll answer," She said, limping as she walked. Her foot was killing; she winced as she almost tripped on another branch.

"It's worth the try…Sasuke! Sasuke! Suke-san! Sasu…Ahh!" She yelled, as she was suddenly lifted up in the air.

"Let me go!" She screamed, hitting the person's chest.

"You don't want me? You were just calling for me a few moments ago.." A deep voice that reminded her of a saxophone, playing a low note.

"Sasuke!" She yelled once, before jumping up because of the lightning.

"Scared of lightning?" He asked her, tightly holding on her shaking body, she pressed her head deep into his chest, making him worried.

"You're shaking…" He frowned; he started to run, making Sakura dig her head into his even more.

"Don't worry," He whispered into her ear, pushing aside some stray hair on her face, making her shiver slightly.

"I'm holding you…Don't worry…I'll protect you…I'm here," He whispered words of comfort into her ear as he looked ahead, careful not to slip/trip on the broken branches and slippery mud.

He jumped over a hill, making her yelp and clutch his chest; she started to cry, wetting his chest even more.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath, as he slipped on a stone, she yelled as they fell on the soft, but completely covered with stones, mud.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" She asked him, the crystal tears flowed out even more.

When they fell, Sasuke had blocked her fall, causing him to get hurt even more. "Yes," He replied, getting up once again, as he continued to run.

They finally reached the hospital, only a few more steps until they entered the glass doors that blocked them from their destination.

Sasuke walked up until he reached the glass doors, before finally falling to the ground and collapsing on the stony pavements.

"Sasuke!"Sakura screamed, her shrill voice pierced through the glass doors of the hospital.

-

-

-

-

What happened? Sasuke asked himself as he opened his eyes. He was right there, just a few more steps and before he could reach..His ribs and right leg ached a lot, making him fall and collapse.

He had heard the shrill cry of Sakura as she clutched his chest, making his heart stop for a minute. He had felt the many arms of nurses and doctors lift him up on the stretcher and he groaned as he rolled on his side, where his rib started to hurt even more.

What about Sakura? Was she alright? Where was she? He couldn't feel her near him at all; he couldn't smell the comforting scent of vanilla and brown sugar next to him anymore.

He had felt his lung throb, and he erupted a loud cough as he struggled to breathe. He sensed the trembling hands of the doctor as she gently massaged his back, rubbing soothing circles, allowing him to breathe again.

He recollected what happened as he ran though the forest, but his train of thought ended when he saw a flash of pink hair resting it's head on his hand.

His eyes softened, as he ran a hand through her hair, making her wake up. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed happily, her arms wrapped around him as she enveloped him into a heart-warming hug.

He winced; making her stopped hugging him, "Oh! I didn't mean to.." She whispered, looking down on the floor.

"It's okay…Glad to see that you missed me," He teasingly said, making her blush.

"I'll call the doctor," She said, her voice a whisper as she walked out the door, leaving an almost smiling Sasuke in the room.

-

-

-

-

Sakura sighed as she walked out the door, and placed her hands on her mouth, she trembled with sadness and the tears started to come out again.

Why was she crying? Well it was mostly because of how Sasuke always protected her, even if it meant her life and also, because of what had happened earlier today.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was separated from Sasuke, she shivered as the cool conditioned air hit her wet skin._

"_Sakura-san!" Many voices yelled; as she was enveloped into a bone crushing hug, making her stumble from the excess weigh on her foot._

"_We were so worried!" A panicked Tenten yelled, making Sakura smile sadly at her._

"_I'm alright…Sasuke…"She whispered, unable to find her voice. Her tears were profoundly falling, slapting into a million particles as it hit the floor._

_She coughed and let go of them as she started to cough harder, "Sakura-san!" Hinata yelled, as she walked behind her._

"_She's having a panic attack!" Naruto yelled, as his blue eyes grew wide._

"_Calm down…Sasuke will be okay…Just wait," Hinata softly said, gently rubbing Sakura's back, making her calm down and close her eyes._

"_I need to change…" Sakura whispered, frowning._

"_Let's go up and see your family first..They're worried sick about you," Tenten said, lightly grabbing her arm as they ran to her room_

"_Sakura!" A male voice yelled, as he enveloped Sakura into yet another bone crushing hug._

"_Nii-san," She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut._

"_Are you okay?" He asked her, checking her for injuries, which of course, she was full of._

"_We need a doctor here!" He yelled at the nurses nearby, making them jump and yelp in fear as they ran to get a doctor._

"_I'm fine Nii-san," Sakura whispered, wincing when he let go of her, making her stumble and fall on her sprained foot._

"_Sakura!" The whole group shouted, reaching for her. Her brother caught her first, and placed her on the bed._

_The whole room was silent until the doctor came and treated to her wounds._

_End of flashback:_

Speaking of family….Where was her mom and dad? Her eyes grew wide; she didn't see them yesterday at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke is awake," She informed his nurse, making her smile at Sakura before returning back to her work.

Sakura sighed and walked to her aunt's room, she almost knocked on the door, but she heard two voices, probably her aunt and brother.

"Should we tell her?" Her brother's voice asked. His voice was a voice she knew too well.

"No…It's such a pity for the more dear to learn that her parents decided to cancel the trip here," Her aunt replied, making Sakura gasp and run away from that room.

She ran, her sprained foot hurt as she did so, but she didn't care, she ran to Sasuke's room, where she stopped from bursting in and crying into his arms.

Calm down, she thought to herself, placing a smile on her face as she entered his room, "Sasuke," She chirped happily as she walked in.

She walked up to where his bed was and sat beside him, "Did the doctor come?" She asked, seeing that his face was deep into thought.

"Yeah…I can go in two days, they told me that I was healing fast…" He said, smiling at her.

"That's great!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, making him wince more. She laughed at him and he teased her about yesterday.

She didn't forget..It happened a few minutes ago, she was sad, but happy because Sasuke was there to help her and she felt that it was all she needed for all her sadness to go away.

She wouldn't let it slip though; she would ask her brother another time.

**Owari.**

* * *

Did you guys like it? Huh? Huh? Please review ^^!!! Construtive critisim is allowed^^

You know you want to press that small purple button on the side....So here's your chance! Do it ^^.

with lots of hugs and kisses,

-Marie Ellen

I'm homeeeeeeee

* * *


End file.
